one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/SEASON VII Fight Hints (For real this time...)
NOTE: No more rosters. There are too many fights for such, as I'm going the AHSG method here on out. As per usual, I'll throw in the source hints to help you out. Here are the sources used... Series Hints HOME ALONe Logo.png|Home Alone (Combatants: 1) Logo-pr.png|Power Rangers (Combatants: 1) VGE Logo.png|CARDFIGHT!! Vanguard (Combatants: 1) Logo top.png|NEPTUNIA (Combatants: 1) Kyoukai senjou no horizon logo by duckne55-d5ig1zb.png|Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere (Combatants: 1) WiiU Splatoon logo E3.png|Splatoon (Combatants: 1) Pokemon-logo-gottapokemonlogogif-njkadsb-snghum8u.gif|Pokemon (Combatants: 2) DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics (Combatants: 2) Logo fatestaynight.png|Fate/stay night (Combatants: 1) MAGIC the Gathering Logo.png|MAGIC: the Gathering (Combatants: 1) BlazBlue Logo.png|BLAZBLUE (Combatants: 3) Team fortress 2 logo by flamma man.png|Team Fortress 2 (Combatants: 1) 2000px-Final Fantasy wordmark svg.png|FINAL FANTASY (Combatants: 1) Killer Instinct 2013 logo.png|KILLER INSTINCT (Combatants: 1) BIG BANG AGE Logo.png|DAIBANCHO: -Big Bang Age- (Combatants: 1) Skullgirls-logo-1-.png|SKULLGIRLS (Combatants: 1) Daemon Bride logo.png|Daemon Bride (Combatants: 1) Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|GUILTY GEAR: (Combatants: 1) Image.gif|Wonderful World (Combatants: 6) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Classic English Logo Vector).png|JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE (Combatants: 1) Fairy Tail Logo.png|FAIRY TAIL (Combatants: 3) Onepunch-man J Logo.png|One Punch Man (Combatants: 4) Marvel.png|MARVEL (Combatants: 1) Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou .gif|Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou (Combatants: 2) Invizimals.png|Invizimals (Combatants: 1) SFV.png|STREET FIGHTER (Combatants: 3) Unib.png|Under Night IN-BIRTH (Combatants: 3) off.png|off (Combatants: 1) A Certain Magical Index.png|A Certain Magical Index (Combatants: 1) Arcana Heart.png|Arcana Heart (Combatants: 2) Gravity Rush .jpeg|Gravity Rush (Combatants: 1) BIONICLE .png|BIONICLE (Combatants: 1) YUGIOH!.jpeg|YuGiOh TCG (Combatants: 1) UNRAVEL.png|Unravel (Combatants: 1) TEARAWAY .png|TEARAWAY (Combatants: 1) P4G.png|Persona 4 (Combatants: 1) CASTLEVANIA .png|CASTLEVANIA (Combatants: 1) Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater (Combatants: 1) Ranma 1/2.png|Ranma 1/2 (Combatants: 1) Irregular .png|Irregular at Magic High School (Combatants: 1) Character Reveal Hints *Kamui Tokinomiya (Arcana Heart) vs ??? (Hint 1: both fighters have a pallete based on Hakumen.) (Hint 2: He is one of the few Male Swordsmen in Wonderful World.) *Kurara Hananokoji (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs ??? (Hint 1: A Majo Shoujo with foggy glasses. KAWAII...) (Hint 2: There is a picture out there of her Majo Shoujo form... I think...) *Aiwhen (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: A knife tossing human that is as insane as a demon.) (Hint 2: A.O.T.D. is the initials...) *Chie (Persona 4) vs ??? (Hint 1: Touched by an Angel...) (Hint 2: Red Oni, Blue Oni; Her opposite, Heart Aino, can out punch Captain Falcon, SHE kicks her opponents right at the junk.) *Crona (Soul Eater) vs ??? (Hint 1: the relation ben the two is... Almost the same.) (Hint 2: Both have Purple Hair, use blood magic, and are at least 14. Clearly Ainefill is forever guilty of copyright infringement... (Shakes head at a genius.)) *??? vs ??? (Hint: In a battle of Dragons, THE END HAS COME!) Incorrect Guesses *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Nine the Phantom (Blazblue) *The Sniper (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Soldier (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Demoman (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Scout (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Spy (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *Ragna the BLOODEDGE (BlazBlue) *Kazuto Kotetsu (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) *Sechs (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) *Necro (STREET FIGHTER III) *Ryuza (Wonderful World) *Sherry Blendy (FAIRY TAIL) *Ripper/Kiri/Freaks (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) *Natsu Dragneel (FAIRY TAIL) Personal Comments "Does anyone still care about this?" Confirmed Battles *Haxorus (Pokemon) vs Tigershark (InviZimals) *Inkling (Splatoon) vs Dawn (Daemon Bride) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) vs Toori Aoi (Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere) *Merkava (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Twelve (Street Fighter III: Third Strike) *Genos (One Punch Man) vs Baiken (GUILTY GEAR) *AkaRed (Power Rangers) vs Bisharp (Pokemon) *Claudette (Wonderful World) vs Millenna (FAIRY TAIL) *Deadpool (MARVEL) vs Es (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) *Kaori Yasaka (A Certain Magical Index) vs Yuzuriha (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Lightspeed Flash (One Punch Man) vs Arturia Pendragon (Fate/stay night) *Oni (Street Fighter) vs Hades Izanami/Saya (BlazBlue) *Hikaru Jomon (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Ranma Saotome (RANMA 1/2) *Peacock (SKULLGIRLS) vs Zeta (DC Comics/THE ZETA PROJECT) *Metal Bat (One Punch Man) vs The Batter (off) *Raven (Gravity Rush) vs Kagura Mikazuchi (FAIRY TAIL) *RED HOOD (DC Comics) vs The Heavy (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *Sadira (KILLER INSTINCT) vs Byakuya (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Atoi (TEARAWAY) vs Yarny (UNRAVEL) *Harry & Marv (Home Alone) vs Cielo (Wonderful World/E's LAF) *DIO (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) vs Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) *God Eater-chan (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) *Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Fight Order *Haxorus (Pokemon) vs Tigershark (InviZimals) *Inkling (Splatoon) vs Dawn (Daemon Bride) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) vs Toori Aoi (Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere) *Merkava (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Twelve (Street Fighter III: Third Strike) *Genos (One Punch Man) vs Baiken (GUILTY GEAR) *AkaRed (Power Rangers) vs Bisharp (Pokemon) *Claudette (Wonderful World) vs Millenna (FAIRY TAIL) *Deadpool (MARVEL) vs Es (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) *Kaori Yasaka (A Certain Magical Index) vs Yuzuriha (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Lightspeed Flash (One Punch Man) vs Arturia Pendragon (Fate/stay night) *Oni (Street Fighter) vs Hades Izanami/Saya (BlazBlue) *Kamui Tokinomiya (Arcana Heart) vs Shake (Wonderful World) *Kurara (Clara) Hananokoji (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Fefe (Wonderful World) *Hikaru Jomon (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Ranma Saotome (RANMA 1/2) *Peacock (SKULLGIRLS) vs Zeta (DC Comics/THE ZETA PROJECT) *Metal Bat (One Punch Man) vs The Batter (off) *Aiwhen (Wonderful World) vs Agito of the Dark (Daibancho: Big Bang Age) *Raven (Gravity Rush) vs Kagura Mikazuchi (FAIRY TAIL) *RED HOOD (DC Comics) vs The Heavy (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) vs Saki Tsuzura (Arcana Heart) *Byakuya (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Sadira (KILLER INSTINCT) *Atoi (TEARAWAY) vs Yarny (UNRAVEL) *Harry & Marv (Home Alone) vs Cielo (Wonderful World/E's LAF) *DIO (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) vs Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) *God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) *Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) *Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) *EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) For now, a fight is in progress... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain